


The One Where Harry Really Doesn't Have Ten Cats

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Famous!Louis, Fluff, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:05:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Приятель, можешь нарядить его в балетную пачку и загрузить видео на YouTube – мне все равно, главное, чтобы он был жив к моему возвращению.<br/>Гарри ахает:<br/>- Откуда ты узнал, что у меня есть три крошечных балетных пачки для котов?<br/>- Ты говоришь, как один из этих свихнутых.</p><p>Или: АУ, в котором Гарри присматривает за животными богатых и знаменитых людей, а Луи богат и знаменит.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One Where Harry Really Doesn't Have Ten Cats

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where Harry Really Doesn't Have Ten Cats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/997974) by [LoadedGunn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoadedGunn/pseuds/LoadedGunn). 



Гарри нравится жить случайностями. Он принимает случайные решения, запоминает случайную информацию, надевает случайные шляпы и случайным образом околачивается у заведений с фаст-фудом, когда находится под кайфом. Несмотря на то, что некоторые могут заявить, будто так он строит из себя идиота, он полагает, что это делает его оригинальным. Привносит в жизнь что-то интересное.  
  
Однако, самая большая случайность – профессия, которую он себе подыскал. Нянька для животных богатых и знаменитых людей. Хотя, пожалуй, это не так уж и случайно, ведь он просто создан для этой работы. Кто не любит животных? Кто не любит деньги? Вот уж точно не Гарри.  
  
Все начинается с Зейна, его лучшего школьного друга. По крайней мере они были лучшими друзьями до того момента, пока Гарри не отправился в университет, а Зейн не попал на неделю моды. Они пытались поддерживать связь, но жизнь шикарной супермодели включает в себя мотания по всему континенту. И по большей части у них получается только изредка созваниваться.  
  
С одним таким звонком жизнь Гарри полностью меняется.  
  
\- Эй, ты все еще любишь зверушек? – задает неожиданный вопрос Зейн.  
  
Гарри хлопает ресницами.  
  
\- Если ты имеешь в виду, что я – вегетарианец и у меня две кошки, то да.  
  
\- Круто. Я хотел спросить, ты сможешь кое-что сделать для меня?  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
\- Так вот, у нас живет пудель, ага? Но я только что подписался на участие в кампании Хилфайгера и должен уехать в Милан на пару недель, Пезза в туре, а у мамы аллергия. У тебя есть время посидеть с собакой?  
  
Гарри никак не может переварить, что у Зейна есть пудель.  
  
\- Собака в Англии?  
  
Зейн фыркает.  
  
\- Ага, даже на Primrose Hill.  
  
\- Охренеть. Нет проблем, у меня скоро каникулы.  
  
\- Отлично. Сколько платят собачникам? Пятьдесят фунтов в день?  
  
\- Погоди, друг, ты не должен мне платить. Я же любитель зверушек.  
  
\- А ты все такой же милашка, да? – весело интересуется Зейн. Иногда Гарри по нему очень скучает. – Я заплачу тебе двадцать в день, и ты можешь жить в доме. Возражения не принимаются.  
  
Сначала Гарри расценивает это как «возможность весело провести время с пуделем Брэдом». Потом это становится работой. А к настоящему моменту превращается в призвание. Зейн продолжает отправлять к нему людей – _важных людей_ , - а Гарри продолжает соглашаться.  
  
\- Мой приятель Лиам, ага, Лиам Пейн, у него выездная игра, и поскольку он порвал со своей девушкой, он слишком беспокоится за собаку и черепашек и не хочет просить ее присмотреть за ними.  
  
Или:  
  
\- Мой друг Найл, ирландский шеф-повар из телека, уезжает на семинар во Францию, и ему нужен человек, который может позаботиться о его собаке в течение недели.  
  
А потом ему звонит Найл и говорит:  
  
\- Эду Ширану нужна сиделка для кота… ага, _развлекайся_.  
  
И наконец:  
  
\- У моего друга Лу есть кот.  
  
И никаких дальнейших объяснений, потому что он уже дал Лу номер, пребывая в полной уверенности, что Гарри согласится. Так что он соглашается.  
  
Лу звонит ему позже тем же вечером.  
  
\- Привет, это Гарри?  
  
Гарри уже начинает привыкать к звонкам от незнакомцев. Кто бы мог подумать, что стольким людям нужна круглосуточная нянька для животных?  
  
\- Это я.  
  
Тишина. А потом:  
  
\- У тебя очень глубокий голос, тебе об этом говорили?  
  
\- Эм. – Это немного не укладывается в сценарий. – Один или два раза. Могу я узнать, кто вы?  
  
\- Ох, черт, да, прости, я Луи. Эм, мне твой номер дал Зейн. Я по поводу кота.  
  
Итак, это - Луи, и он – парень. Гарри быстро записывает это в свой журнал. Ему нравится выстраивать хорошие рабочие отношения с клиентами, чтобы они не думали, будто он будет бегать весь день вокруг их дома в одних трусах.  
  
(- Ох, бро, чувствуй себя свободно, я так каждый день делаю, - однажды заверил его Найл. Наверное, он – любимый клиент Гарри.)  
  
\- Ага, я помню. Как дела?  
  
\- Что ж, немного хреново. Мое агентство отправляет меня во внеплановую поездку просто потому, что _я должен там быть_. Как тебе такое?  
  
Хмм. Это так же раздражающе, как мама, устраивающая ужин для всех родственников и не предупредившая его. Вот и все, что Гарри может привести для сравнения.  
  
\- И тебе не на кого оставить кота?  
  
\- Да, это просто кошмар. Моя мама собирается укатить в медовый месяц в гребаную Испанию, а Элеанор едет со мной.  
  
Итак, есть девушка. По крайней мере Гарри не нужно опасаться внезапных визитов. Однако это не значит, что он собирается весь день гулять в одних трусах.  
  
Луи же просто продолжает говорить.  
  
\- Этот кот, боже мой. Знаешь, как бывает: твои маленькие сестренки больше года умоляют завести зверушку, потому что они _абсолютно точно_ могут сами позаботиться о ней, а потом, когда мама умывает руки, кто остается?  
  
\- Твоя мама?  
  
\- Нет, _я_ , - восклицает Луи, заставляя Гарри рассмеяться. – Они просто сбагрили этого кота мне, потому что я живу один и непременно закончу одинокой старой девой.  
  
\- Это сработало? – спрашивает Гарри.  
  
Луи прерывает свою тираду, чтобы отдышаться.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Кот помогает справиться с одиночеством?  
  
Луи на мгновенье замолкает. Может быть, не стоило спрашивать о таком совершенно незнакомого человека, но это был самый интересный вопрос. А Луи вроде как его уже заинтересовал.  
  
\- Да, полностью исцелен, - холодно отвечает Луи, и Гарри не может понять, был ли это сарказм или нет. – Неважно. Ты свободен на следующей неделе?  
  
\- Ага.  
  
\- Превосходно. Я улетаю в Штаты завтра, но кот сейчас у мамы. В воскресенье мы должны были поменяться, потому что она улетает в свою _гребаную Испанию_.  
  
\- Хорошо, я приду в воскресенье.  
  
\- _Точно_ , ты же остаешься жить в доме.  
  
Гарри насмешливо изгибает бровь.  
  
\- Обещаю, я не полезу к трусикам твоей девушки.  
  
Взрыв смеха Луи в ответ просто поражает своей красотой.  
  
\- Я уверен, что не полезешь, - в конце концов произносит он.  
  
\- Хотя ничего не могу обещать по поводу твоих, - добавляет Гарри. То, что над ним все и всегда подшучивают вовсе не значит, что он не может дать сдачи. А Луи кажется человеком, который по достоинству оценит подобное. – Сколько они будут стоить на eBay?  
  
Он оказывается прав, Луи включается в игру.  
  
\- Конечно, ты же только для этого за ними полезешь. Чтобы продать. Вовсе не для того, чтобы нюхать длинными ночами.  
  
\- Господи. Расскажи мне уже про кота.  
  
Луи тоже перестраивается под смену темы. А он довольно прикольный.  
  
\- Ну, знаешь, четыре лапы и хвост. Как обычно.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Он? Она? Как зовут, что ест, какие любимые игрушки? Дай мне что-нибудь, от чего можно оттолкнуться, Лу.  
  
Снова тишина. Гарри слишком поздно осознает, что случилось, и только тогда прихлопывает ладонью рот. Это просто… вырвалось. Потому что он всю неделю ждал звонка от _Лу_. Потому что во всем виноват этот чертов Зейн. Потому что Гарри - идиот. Он даже не знает, что Луи за знаменитость. С тем же успехом тот может оказаться членом парламента. _Лу_.  
  
Луи приходит в себя первым.  
  
\- Что ж, _Гарольд_ , Пушистик – он. Ему понравятся любые игрушки, которые будут занимать тебя, пока он планирует захват мира, и у меня в холодильнике полно лазаньи. Мама тебе покажет.  
  
Не так уж много информации, но Гарри все равно ее записывает.  
  
\- Отлично. Он дружелюбный? Ну, я обычно приношу с собой своих кошек.  
  
У Луи вырывается « _ха-ха_ ».  
  
\- Что, некому посидеть с кошками кошачьей няньки?  
  
\- Неа, я иначе очень по ним скучаю.  
  
Луи издает звук, означающий что-то среднее между _умилением_ и _отвращением_.  
  
\- Ты придурок.  
  
\- Это значит «да»?  
  
\- Приятель, можешь нарядить его в балетную пачку и загрузить видео на YouTube – мне все равно, главное, чтобы он был жив к моему возвращению.  
  
Гарри ахает:  
  
\- Откуда ты узнал, что у меня есть три крошечных балетных пачки для котов?  
  
\- Ты говоришь, как один из этих свихнутых.  
  
\- Ты уверен, что хочешь оскорбить сиделку твоего кота?  
  
Луи хмыкает.  
  
\- Ладно, прости. Ты все еще можешь притащить с собой всех своих десятерых кошек.  
  
\- _Двоих_ , у меня только двое. Гарфилд и Джерри.  
  
Луи снова хохочет.  
  
Гарри вырос рядом с Зейном и приобрел иммунитет к большей части привлекательных мужских черт. Что довольно неприятно для парня-гея, но он справляется. Суть в том, что к такому частому хохоту, смешливым морщинкам у глаз и очаровательной улыбке у Гарри иммунитета не будет никогда. Он изо всех сил пытается представить Луи лысым шестидесятилетним старикашкой из парламента. Хотя, зная Зейна, скорее всего Луи – потрясающий двадцатилетний парень, работающий супермоделью. Гарри нужно остыть.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь, что Джерри – мышь, а не кот? – спрашивает Луи.  
  
\- Да, конечно, я это знаю, именно поэтому я ее так назвал.  
  
\- А ты немножко идиот, да?  
  
Гарри фыркает.  
  
\- Что мы там _только что_ обсуждали по поводу оскорбления меня?  
  
\- Ладно, конечно, прости, ты просто вынудил меня это сказать.  
  
Обалдеть. Гарри пытается вернуть разговор в деловое русло.  
  
\- Уверен, что не хочешь встретиться заранее? Так обычно делают.  
  
\- Я правда не могу, я даже не должен был сейчас так долго болтать по телефону. Но, судя по голосу, ты нормальный, и я доверяю Зейну. Плюс, я всегда могу заказать тебя киллеру.  
  
Чаша весов склоняется к политику. Превосходно.

 

***

 

«Веселое время с котом Пушистиком» просто изумительно. Он слишком огромный и пушистый для балетной пачки, но он компенсирует это своими размерами и лохматостью. Еще он хорошо ладит с Гарфилдом и Джерри, и Гарри остается только наблюдать, как они играют друг с другом, пока он притворяется, что делает курсовую работу.  
  
Он не сует свой нос куда не надо.  
  
Пока у него хватает терпения.  
  
Джей сказала, что на кухне есть еда, вот только она не уточнила, где эта самая кухня находится. Так что Гарри отправляется на поиски. Естественно, под «квартирой» Луи имел в виду «огромный пентхаус», где есть три гостевых спальни на выбор в дополнение к игровой комнате и джакузи. Гарри все еще понятия не имеет, чем занимается Луи, но он убежден, что Луи – самый состоятельный клиент в его списке.  
  
Повсюду раскидана одежда, но это одинаково может означать, что Луи вовлечен в индустрию моды или что он просто неряха. В квартире есть кабинет, но он мог быть здесь по умолчанию. А еще есть запертая комната. Гарри посмотрел достаточно ужастиков, чтобы оставить такое без внимания.  
  
\- Дай мне зацепку, - просит он, пытаясь подманить Пушистика лазерной игрушкой. – Твой папочка работает в парламенте?  
  
Пушистик только индифферентно растягивается у него на коленях. Гарри чешет его за ухом.  
  
\- Он модель?  
  
Пушистик умильно зевает. Гарри наклоняется, чтобы соприкоснуться с котом носами, и тот подчиняется. Коты вообще влюбляются в него очень быстро. Нет, он вовсе не утверждает, что он – кошачий заклинатель, но иногда он шепчется с ними, и он всегда окружен кошками.  
  
\- Он работает в шоу-бизнесе? – спрашивает Гарри, и Пушистик внезапно оживляется. Гарри потрясенно замирает. – Да. В шоу-бизнесе?  
  
Пушистик просто сползает с его коленей и направляется к своей миске. Что ж, видимо, Гарри не умеет разговаривать с котами. Неважно. Он ложится и включает телевизор с семидесятидюймовым экраном. Возможно, он привыкает к роскоши слишком быстро. Ему придется обзавестись трофейным мужем, да будет так.  
  
Вскоре Джерри вскарабкивается ему на грудь, и Гарри с удовольствием ее гладит. Может быть, все пройдет не так плохо.  
  
***  
  
Он впервые встречается с Луи неделей позже. У Гарри бывали клиенты, которые настаивали на ежевечерней связи по скайпу со своими питомцами, а были такие, которые не оставляли даже номера телефона. Луи относился к последним. Он единственный раз прислал сообщение (очень обычное: «ФОТОГРАФИИ, ИЛИ Я БУДУ ЗНАТЬ, ЧТО ТЫ УБИЛ КОТА»), но из-за разницы во времени и занятости Луи… или еще чего-то они так и не вышли на связь.  
  
Однако у Гарри еще ни разу не было клиента, который бы вернулся домой без предварительного звонка.  
  
Когда дверь внезапно распахивается, Гарри сидит в игровой комнате, пытаясь научно доказать, что Пушистик ровно в два раза больше Джерри по размерам. Гарри подпрыгивает в воздух метров на пять и инстинктивно хватает Пушистика, как будто действительно может защитить этого танкообразного кота от серийного убийцы, промышляющего набегами на дома знаменитостей.  
  
**Мысли Гарри, последовательно возникающие в его голове после того, как он видит вошедшего:**  
  
1\. _Слишком сексуальный для серийного убийцы._  
  
2\. _Это же Луи Томлинсон – самый успешный молодой актер Великобритании со времен Тома Харди._  
  
3\. _Ох._  
  
\- Эм, привет, - смущенно говорит Гарри.  
  
Луи по-прежнему стоит в дверном проеме с солнечными очками-авиаторами на макушке и в майке без рукавов, открывающей несколько больших татуировок, которые, Гарри уверен, были сделаны во время съемок. Он выглядит еще более растерянным, чем сам Гарри, и просто таращится на него - незнакомца в одних спортивных штанах и бандане и с котом на руках.  
  
Наконец Луи выпадает из транса и хлопает себя ладонью по лбу.  
  
\- Черт, я же говорил Зейну, чтобы запретил тебе трогать моего кота.  
  
Гарри на сто процентов уверен, что запомнил бы это правило.  
  
\- Я думал, в этом и заключается моя работа, вообще-то?  
  
Луи выгибает идеальную бровь.  
  
\- Что?  
  
\- Эм? – Гарри теряет дар речи. Он находится в одной комнате с Луи Томлинсоном, и все, о чем он может думать, это: « _Я провел неделю в доме Луи Томлинсона, я играл с его котом, я два года дрочил исключительно на Луи Томлинсона. Я сейчас умру_ ».  
  
Луи только закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Слушай, я говорил, что его юные друзья-модели могут оставаться здесь на ночь, пока меня нет, чтобы никто не ограбил дом, но я специально нанял сиделку для кота, чтобы он делал все то, что ты сейчас делаешь.  
  
Желудок Гарри совершает сальто. Подпрыгивает, переворачивается и падает.  
  
\- Это понятно?  
  
Луи всем своим видом показывает, что закончил разговор, и Гарри уверен, что его сейчас выкинут через окно.  
  
\- Так какого хрена?  
  
Ладно, сейчас или никогда.  
  
\- Я – Гарри. Я – сиделка для кота, который делает все, что должен делать.  
  
Нереально красивые глаза Луи выпучиваются.  
  
\- _Гарольд_?  
  
\- Единственный и неповторимый.  
  
\- Твою мать, я ожидал какого-нибудь прыщавого пятнадцатилетнего подростка, а не такого… - он машет рукой в направлении Гарри, а потом вздыхает. – Черт, прости за это. У меня только что был долгий перелет, и я забыл, что ты… я просто… Я пойду. Продолжай.  
  
Он бросает последний подозрительный взгляд на весы, которые Гарри поставил на стол для воздушного хоккея, затем разворачивается и уходит.  
  
Гарри, конечно же, не реагирует. Он не смотрит на задницу Луи и не вспоминает сцены с обнаженкой из Up All Night, он не вспоминает, как пересматривал этот идиотский фильм только ради конкретно этого момента.  
  
Нет, он опускает вырывающегося кота и убирает все со стола. Пушистик буквально скачет вслед за Луи (за все десять дней, что они прожили вместе, Гарри ни разу не видел его таким подвижным), а Гарфилд и Джерри начинают тереться о лодыжки Гарри. Тот вздыхает и берет их на руки.  
  
\- Будьте самыми верными котами в мире, - предостерегает Гарри, как будто однажды действительно может наступить день, когда он решит, что они – не самые потрясающие создания, и перестанет возиться с ними.  
  
Он проскальзывает на кухню несколькими минутами спустя и обнаруживает, что Луи уже поставил чайник.  
  
\- Хорошо, что ты еще здесь. Убери от меня этого мамонта, чтобы я смог достать до верхней полки.  
  
Гарри опускает взгляд вниз и видит, что Пушистик разлегся на ногах Луи. У Гарри по лицу расползается улыбка, а Луи ругается.  
  
\- Давай уже быстрее, я не пил нормального чая целую неделю. А еще я думал, что коты должны быть, вроде как, высокомерными, - жалуется он. – Он такой _жалкий_. Давай, помоги мне.  
  
Гарри смеется.  
  
\- Могу сказать то же самое о знаменитых актерах.  
  
Луи хмурится.  
  
\- Я не _жалкий_. И я пересмотрю свое решение предложить тебе выпить чаю.  
  
\- Нет, пожалуйста, не надо, - быстро произносит Гарри и наклоняется, чтобы поднять Пушистика и устроить его на своих коленях, усаживаясь на стул. Он даже скрещивает ноги и кладет руки на коленки, изображая невинность. – Можно мне чаю?  
  
Луи просто таращится на него, открыв рот. А еще у него офигенная линия подбородка, и скулы выделяются. И в реальной жизни он очень небрежный. И невероятно компактный. И у него высокий голос и сильный акцент. Гарри чувствует себя немного преданным, потому что Пушистик не удосужился ему этого рассказать.  
  
\- Ладно, ты получишь свой чай. – Луи разворачивается и, черт побери, встает на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться до верхней полки. Его майка задирается и открывает тазобедренные косточки. Он очень загорелый. И два часа назад Гарри так не лихорадило. – Моя мама все еще думает, что мне пять, и продолжает убирать мои любимые вещи на верхнюю полку.  
  
И внезапно в одну секунду Гарри преодолевает свою робость перед знаменитостью. Потому что Луи – обычный человек с мамой и комплексом по поводу роста. И это удивительно.  
  
\- Вообще-то, это мог сделать я. Я пью только травяные чаи, так что я мог, эм, убрать йоркширский подальше. Возможно.  
  
Луи оборачивается к нему, потрясенный.  
  
\- Ты уволен.  
  
Гарри мило улыбается в ответ.  
  
\- Думаю, ты не можешь меня уволить после того, как работа уже выполнена.  
  
\- Нет, но я могу твиттнуть нелестный комментарий. И ты больше никогда не найдешь работу в этом городе.  
  
Гарри сильнее прижимает к себе Пушистика и делает жалобные глаза. Луи сдается первым. Так что он действительно обычный человек.  
  
Пушистик снова начинает вырываться, и Гарри играет с ним, пока Луи готовит им чай. Он молчит, когда замечает, что Луи делает для него зеленый. Но улыбается и особенно забавно сюсюкает с Пушистиком.  
  
\- Итак, вы двое поладили? – спрашивает Луи, наконец усаживаясь.  
  
\- Вчетвером, ага, - отвечает Гарри, щекоча Пушистику нос.  
  
\- Точно, еще твои десять кошек.  
  
Гарри автоматически пинает Луи под столом.  
  
\- _Две_.  
  
\- Неважно, - отзывается Луи, выразительно закатывая глаза. – Он по мне хоть немного скучал?  
  
\- Да, все время. Он ныл под дверью.  
  
Может быть, Гарри немного привирает, но оно того стоит, когда на лице Луи расплывается улыбка _суперзвезды-на-миллион-фунтов-я-чищу-зубы-пастой-Колгейт_.  
  
\- Значит, ты смотрел мои фильмы с ним? Сажал его напротив постера?  
  
Он продолжает шутливо подталкивать лодыжку Гарри одной ногой. Другая нога у него подтянута на сидение, чтобы можно было опустить подбородок на коленку. Он такой гибкий.  
  
\- Постоянно. Ну, пока я не нашел твой запас порно. После мы смотрели в основном его.  
  
\- Ты серьезно?  
  
Гарри невозмутимо кивает.  
  
\- Да, друг, тебе правда нужно прекратить этот фетишизм с лесбиянками.  
  
На это Луи фыркает в кружку с чаем и мило улыбается.  
  
\- Тогда ты _точно_ не захочешь узнать, что находится в запертой комнате.  
  
\- Вообще-то… - Брови Луи взлетают до самой линии волос. – Нет, я шучу. Закрытые комнаты остались закрытыми, а панталоны не отправились на eBay, не волнуйся. Хочешь посмотреть, чем мы занимались?  
  
Луи кивает.  
  
\- Хотя, я надеюсь, что на самом деле это не на YouTube. Я еще не дошел до той стадии, когда отчаянно цепляются за свою славу и радуются любому возможному упоминанию.  
  
Гарри вытаскивает из кармана штанов телефон и находит видео с Пушистиком. Луи нетерпеливо фыркает и пытается выхватить у него мобильник, вынуждая Гарри грозно рыкнуть. Ладно, это больше походит на шипение, но Гарри не ослабляет хватку, и Луи сдается.  
  
\- Боже, у тебя там что, очень пошлое кино?  
  
\- Можно сказать, - он делает паузу, - очень _пушистое_ *.  
  
Они пялятся друг на друга целую минуту, а потом Луи с преувеличенным отчаянием стукается лбом о кухонный стол.  
  
\- _Пошел отсюда_.  
  
\- Да ладно, это очень мило, - говорит Гарри, подсовывая телефон под лоб Луи. Его пальцы ерошат мягкие волосы.  
  
Луи вздыхает и поднимает голову, открывая один из файлов. Судя по звуку, это тот, где Гарри обнаружил, что Джерри забирается на Пушистика целиком, чтобы его вылизать. ( **А звук был таким:** Гарри кричит: «Ох, господи, черт, это потрясающе. Интересно, действительно ли ты меньше его в два раза, маленькая девочка».)  
  
\- Хорошо, это мило. Покажи мне еще что-нибудь.  
  
\- Да, босс, - отзывается Гарри, щелкая на то видео, где он пытается построить кошачью пирамиду у себя на груди.  
  
У них уходит довольно много времени, чтобы просмотреть все ролики, в основном потому, что они начинают болтать сначала о конкретном факте из жизни кошек, потом о кошках в общем, а потом переходят на совершенно случайные темы. Гарри не узнает о Луи ничего существенного, потому что у того слишком толстый щит из сарказма, но он выясняет, что Луи – мелкий засранец, которого никогда нельзя воспринимать всерьез.  
  
В какой-то момент они вплотную подходят к тому неловкому моменту, когда нужно либо заваривать еще по кружке чаю, либо прощаться. Луи кому-то звонит.  
  
\- Меня кастрируют. Почему бы тебе не собраться, пока я принимаю душ?  
  
\- Ага, круто, - отвечает Гарри, совершенно не испытывая разочарования.  
  
Он будит Гарфилда и спихивает его с коленей, чтобы встать и потянуться. И ловит на себе взгляд Луи, который, наверное, разглядывает его тату никто-не-говорит-мне-нет. Гарри дергает плечами и направляется в гостевую спальню, чтобы собрать сумку.  
  
\- Можешь смело утаскивать золотую люстру, - кричит Луи ему вслед. – Я знаю вас, студентов: либо так, либо зарабатывать стриптизом.  
  
Гарри даже не оборачивается, чтобы показать средний палец.  
  
\- Зейн разве не говорил тебе, что я - мальчик для съема?  
  
\- Он мне много чего не говорил, - туманно отмечает Луи, а потом поднимается по лестнице в свою спальню.  
  
Его нет довольно долго, и Гарри чувствует себя очень неловко, когда просто сидит внизу. Луи все равно заплатил ему аванс. И целых десяти дней в этой потрясающей квартире должно быть достаточно. Гарри собирает мысли в кучку, отлавливает своих кошек, целует Пушистика на прощание и оставляет запасные ключи на тумбочке.

 

***

 

Гарри получает сообщение от Луи спустя две минуты после того, как переступает порог дома. В сообщении говорится:  
  
« _Прости, нужно было отскрести себя после долгого перелета. Большое спасибо за то, что возился с этим комком шерсти десять дней!! Х_ »  
  
У него уходит довольно много времени, чтобы сформулировать ответ, который бы не казался слишком идиотским, отчаянным, наглым или серьезным. Вообще, чтобы абстрагироваться полностью.  
  
« _Нет проблем, друг. С радостью приду на помощь в следующий раз, когда ты унесешься в Голливуд. Х_ »  
  
***  
  
Во второй раз Луи звонит ему неделю спустя. Не то, чтобы это было неожиданно, ведь Гарри работает на богатых, знаменитых, занятых и легкомысленных людей, но он все равно чувствует мурашки. Он пытается ответить спокойно, когда берет трубку. (Это не сложно, у Гарри уже много лет не ломается голос.)  
  
\- Привет?  
  
\- Эй, Гарри? Это Луи. Томлинсон.  
  
\- Эм, ага, я знаю.  
  
Неловкое молчание затягивается примерно на секунду, а потом Луи говорит:  
  
\- Ну, в прошлый раз ты же не знал, верно? Я просто хочу убедиться, что у тебя все кусочки головоломки сложились правильно, медленный ребенок.  
  
\- Как я мог забыть такого придурка? – отвечает Гарри, не задумываясь. Луи только посмеивается.  
  
\- Слушай, у меня есть для тебя работа. Ты, случайно, не свободен на эти выходные?  
  
Хмм, сходить с Ником в клуб, чтобы потом жалеть об этом, или нянчиться с котом в _очаровательном доме Луи Томлинсона_?  
  
\- Свободен, как птица. Как можно догадаться по татуировкам.  
  
Луи фыркает. Гарри почти видит, как он закатывает глаза. (Его сейчас так невероятно легко представить: и примороженную к губам улыбку звезды, и настоящую улыбку с морщинками у глаз, которую довелось увидеть Гарри.)  
  
\- Отлично. Я собираюсь на эту премьеру, а моя мама все еще в _Испании_ , так что я был бы тебе благодарен, если бы ты провел в доме ночь. Можешь снова вломиться сюда, потому что я все равно останусь у Элеанор.  
  
Гарри вполне мог бы сообщить, что кошки превосходно переносят одну ночь в одиночестве.  
  
\- Конечно. Когда мне приезжать?  
  
\- В семь для тебя нормально? Я снова оставлю ключи, потому что весь день уйдет на подготовку.  
  
\- Подготовку? – И Гарри сейчас _не думает_ о несколько специфичном виде подготовки.  
  
\- Ну да, там, знаешь. Прическа, макияж, подбор костюма, интервью. Это, вроде как, эм… _моя_ премьера.  
  
Это странно, что Луи всегда такой взрывной и разговорчивый, _за исключением_ моментов, когда речь заходит о том, что он – талантливый и известный актер. Это только делает его очаровательнее.  
  
\- Круто, друг! Сломай там ногу**, - желает Гарри, на самом деле плохо представляя, что нужно говорить в такой ситуации.  
  
\- Давай надеяться, что до этого не дойдет, у меня в следующем сезоне фильм с экшеном, - отвечает Луи, в его голосе сквозит улыбка. – Значит семь?  
  
\- Ох, да, семь – это нормально. В любое время нормально.  
  
\- Не слишком распускай слюни.  
  
Гарри вздыхает.  
  
\- Кладу трубку.  
  
Вместо ответа Луи сам сбрасывает вызов. Он перезванивает в пятницу, чтобы убедиться, что Гарри помнит ( _серьезно?_ ), а потом заявляет, что он «оставил кое-что, так что не смей, черт побери, снова переставлять мой чай».  
  
Если Гарри ожидал найти чипсы и пиво, он совершенно не знает Луи. Повсюду развешены записки – стикеры, которые кое-кто не поленился написать и расклеить.  
  
_Не знал, что ты любишь, так что просто набрал те, у которых самые отвратительные вегетарианские названия!!_ – подписано на стопке из дюжины разнообразных коробок с готовой едой на вынос.  
  
_Научи балбеса делать что-нибудь, что не стыдно выставить на YouTube!_ – на книжке Краткое Пособие Кошачьих Трюков.  
  
_Здесь НЕ дрочить_ – на застеленной чистым постельным бельем кровати в гостевой комнате.  
  
_Очисти после себя историю браузера, свинья_ – на ноутбуке.  
  
_ЛЮБИ МЕНЯ_ – на коте.  
  
Это было бы очень _мило_ , если бы Луи не был таким _придурком_. И почему это заставляет Гарри влюбляться в него против своей воли?  
  
Он решает начать с самого сложного задания – любить Пушистика. Гарри играет с котом целый час до тех пор, пока Пушистик не выматывается окончательно и хлопается на диван, становясь похожим на большую лохматую подушку. Это дает Гарри возможность сходить и подогреть себе пиццу. Пока он ждет, он с удивлением замечает внушительный набор травяных чаев: от зеленого до чая с малиной.  
  
_Я влюблен в тебя и все твои маленькие чайные пакетики_ *** - он совершенно точно не собирается писать это Луи. Потому что:  
А) это будет чересчур,  
и  
Б) раскроет страшную тайну, что Гарри помнит почти каждую фразу, которую произносил Луи во всех своих дебильных романтических комедиях.  
  
Наконец Гарри укладывается в обнимку с Пушистиком и с кружкой имбирного чая перед телевизором. Он переключает каналы, почти не глядя на экран, пока неожиданно на нем не возникает лицо Луи на фоне Лестер-сквера. Он выглядит… он выглядит потрясающе. Он чисто выбрит, челка приподнята вверх, и на нем футболка под красивым блейзером. Благодаря какому-то божественному провидению, Гарри включает интервью именно на том моменте, когда Луи задают очень правильный вопрос.  
  
\- Итак, ты писал много твиттов о своем коте в последнее время.  
  
Луи очаровательно смеется.  
  
\- Я всего лишь запостил одну его фотографию, которую сделал мой друг, и внезапно все стали спрашивать о нем. Я должен был ответить, разве нет?  
  
\- Значит это не крик о помощи? – интересуется интервьюер с фальшивым смехом и фальшивой улыбкой. – Кризис среднего возраста?  
  
Луи поджимает губы и просто _уходит дальше по красной дорожке_ , не интересуясь ничьим разрешением. Гарри тут же вытаскивает телефон, чтобы написать ему сообщение: « _Я хочу быть таким же, как ты_ », но, подумав еще раз, открывает твиттер Луи.  
  
Там действительно много людей, почему-то интересующихся Пушистиком. И через некоторое время Гарри удается проследить тему до самого первого твитта:  
  


(https://24.media.tumblr.com/92a02e7522a03f47b2304cc936627995/tumblr_mxuyb8B7p61qezl1do1_500.jpg)

  
Louis Tomlinson: « _Отбор на шоу Топ-модель по-американски еще не закончился? *ссылка на фото кота*_ »  
  
И, да, это та самая фотография, которую сделал Гарри, и, да, Луи только что назвал его своим другом на международном телевидении, и, да, Гарри слишком сильно прижимает к груди Пушистика от волнения.  
  
Он смотрит премьеру до самого конца, хотя Луи больше не появляется, и Гарри становится немного скучно.  
  
\- Хочешь поиграть? Выучить какой-нибудь трюк? – спрашивает он Пушистика. Тот даже не удосуживается открыть глаза. – Так и думал.  
  
Так что Гарри протягивает длинную руку за ноутбуком, который оставил на ковре. Он совершенно точно намеревается найти какой-нибудь фильм от Netflix. Но когда открывает Chrome, выскакивает последняя открытая вкладка.  
  
И там порно.  
  
Гей-порно.  
  
Очень гей-порно.  
  
Гарри таращится на экран в полном шоке, его мозг не способен даже осознать, что за предмет сжимают руки, пока он не вспоминает, что Луи – хороший друг Зейна, а Зейн относится именно к тем идиотам, которые могли бы организовать подобный розыгрыш. Удовлетворенный таким резонным заключением, Гарри открывает твиттер, не мешкая закрывает ту самую вкладку, закрывает твиттер и просто опускает крышку ноутбука и пытается задремать. Конечно же, он не думает о том, что Луи Томлинсон смотрит – наверное, лаская при этом свой офигенный член, - как какому-то кудрявому юному парню затыкают кляпом рот и трахают его. Гарри об этом не думает.  
  
Действительно, _оставил кое-что_.  
  
На следующее утро Гарри просыпается в своей комнате с котом на лице и Луи Томлинсоном, стучащим в дверь. На Луи надета шапочка, очередная майка без рукавов, и у него сонный вид. Гарри на восемьдесят процентов уверен, что все еще спит и видит сон.  
  
\- Нужна помощь? – интересуется Луи, ухмыляясь.  
  
Ладно, если бы он спал, то на нем бы вряд ли сидел огромный кот, пытающийся его придушить.  
  
\- Пожалуйста? – ухитряется выдавить Гарри. Технически, он сам мог бы поднять руку и согнать животное, но он все еще наполовину спит и… он вообще не прогоняет котов.  
  
Луи, совершенно не испытывая смущения, забирается на кровать Гарри. Никакого смущения. Он делает это медленно, не отводя взгляда от Гарри и подползая к изголовью. Хорошо, что Гарри может оправдать свое неровное дыхание котом, сдавившем ему трахею.  
  
Луи просто _пялится_ на него.  
  
\- Эм, я тут как бы задыхаюсь? – напоминает о себе Гарри.  
  
\- Ага? Тебе заткнули рот? – уточняет Луи, и это настолько очевидно, что Гарри гадает, будет ли так уж разумно внезапно выругаться. С менее безумными совпадениями он мог бы справиться и так.  
  
К счастью, Луи избавляет его от необходимости что-то отвечать, наклоняясь вперед и сбрасывая кота. Пушистик недовольно ворчит и тут же сворачивается на коленях у Луи, чтобы побыстрее снова заснуть. По крайней мере, он не злится.  
  
\- Ура, - выдыхает Гарри, все еще немного красный.  
  
\- Конечно, он же ходячая угроза удушения. Я никогда не разрешаю ему спать со мной.  
  
Луи говорит мягко, поглаживая Пушистика по спинке и улыбаясь. Его ресницы отбрасывают тени на скулы.  
  
Что ж, наверное, он все разузнал о Гарри, прежде чем позволить ему остаться в своем доме с котом. Гарри может только молиться про себя, чтобы Зейн не упоминал о его _проблеме_ – принадлежности к кошатникам.  
  
\- Я, эм, - наконец произносит Гарри. – Он мяукал под дверью, требовал внимания.  
  
\- Правда? – переспрашивает Луи, больше обращаясь к Пушистику. Он обхватывает кота обеими руками и поднимает его, чтобы зарыться лицом в пушистую макушку. – Ты мучил этого хорошего человека? Пытался его убить? _Признавайся!_  
  
Гарри определенно сам почти готов расплакаться.  
  
\- Пожалуйста, хватит, - умоляет он. – Это я сам виноват. У меня бывает повторяющийся кошмар, что Джерри пытается попасть в спальню, чтобы предупредить меня, что Гарфилд пытается ее съесть. И, ну, знаешь, я понимаю, что это просто кошмар, ведь Гарфилд не станет есть ее живьем и вообще не станет, я надеюсь. Но я все равно не могу спать с закрытой дверью.  
  
Луи окидывает его недоверчивым взглядом.  
  
\- Что ж, тогда тебе повезло, что я пришел до того, как твои легкие схлопнулись. И что я специально избегал очевидной шутки.  
  
\- Ох?  
  
\- Киска у тебя на лице. Знаешь такую?  
  
Гарри начинает хохотать.  
  
\- Друг, я умудрялся избегать этого годами.  
  
В глазах Луи зажигается интерес. Но Гарри правда не настроен на беседу «нянька-гей не сделает геем вашего кота». Поэтому он меняет тему:  
  
\- Ты и должен был прийти так рано? Мы с Пушистиком засиделись вчера за полночь, а потом отключились, но я мог бы сделать тебе чашечку чаю или еще что-нибудь.  
  
\- Все нормально, я тебя не предупредил. И я сам готовлю себе чай. Но ты показал себя милашкой. Все правда нормально.  
  
Гарри снова краснеет, неожиданно осознавая тот факт, что Луи все еще лежит с ним в одной кровати. По крайней мере, одеяло натянуто до самых плеч.  
  
\- Я не милашка.  
  
Луи улыбается ему своей обезоруживающей улыбкой.  
  
\- А у меня такое чувство, что ты часто врешь.  
  
\- Неважно. Я лев среди кошек.  
  
\- Ох? Ты откопал это в твиттере?  
  
Это напоминает Гарри о вчерашнем открытии. Он садится, чтобы хотя бы выглядеть вежливым.  
  
\- Мы видели твою премьеру! А Пушистик знает, что он в мировых трендах?  
  
\- Ох, пожалуйста, он и так ведет себя как дива. Эй, а ты научил его трюкам, как я просил?  
  
\- Да, - отвечает Гарри, самодовольно улыбаясь. _Такого_ Луи не ожидал. – Смотри.  
  
Гарри наклоняется к Пушистику и пару раз гладит его по носу, чтобы тот повернулся. Как только он понимает, что завладел вниманием кота, он зевает так широко и заразительно, как только может, даже высовывает язык. И, как по волшебству, Пушистик зевает в ответ. Чтобы поощрить его, Гарри наклоняется лицом к его мордочке и трется об нее. Ладно, кота это только раздражает, но, по крайней мере, Гарри поощряет таким образом себя.  
  
Наконец Пушистику надоедает, и он отворачивается, утыкаясь носом Луи в живот. Гарри поднимает взгляд вверх и смотрит из-под ресниц, чтобы проверить, впечатлен ли фокусом Луи.  
  
Лицо Луи совершенно непроницаемо. Что к лучшему, на самом-то деле, потому что единственное, что разделяет приоткрытый рот Гарри и член Луи – гигантский рыжий кот.  
  
\- Очень… эм… впечатляюще. – Гарри не может припомнить, чтобы голос Луи когда бы то ни было звучал так неловко. – Я пойду. Собирайся. Поставлю чайник.  
  
На этот раз Гарри снова остается на некоторое время. Луи рассказывает о своих коллегах-актерах по предыдущему фильму - Midnight Memories, - грубых репортерах и фильме с экшеном в новом сезоне, по поводу которого он так взволнован. Он должен будет играть в нем панка-скейтера, и для этой роли «может быть даже не надо будет замазывать татуировки!» Гарри не узнает ничего существенного о Луи, но выясняет, что тот легко заражается страстью и энтузиазмом, и он спонтанный. Это здорово.

 

***

 

Опека над котом Луи становится еженедельным мероприятием. Но оно так и не переходит в разряд постоянных договоренностей – ну, Гарри не помечает его в своем календаре. У него даже нет календаря. Но Луи приходится участвовать во многих промо-акциях для нового фильма по ту сторону Атлантики, и он продолжает звонить Гарри. Один раз он даже предлагает повысить ему зарплату, раз уж «это превращается в полный рабочий день, и ты, наверное, отстаешь по учебе или что там у тебя».  
  
Гарри чуть было не заявляет ему, что единственный вариант, который он готов обсудить, это сокращение стоимости, потому что он уж слишком наслаждается такой работой. Он обожает Пушистика, а пентхаус Луи – идеальное место для учебы (соседи не трахаются за тонкими картонными стенами, и в кои то веки есть нормальный ноутбук), и, да, возможность поболтать с Луи, когда тот возвращается, - тоже плюс. (Теперь они уже настоящие друзья. Это круто.)  
  
В итоге Луи соглашается оставить зарплату в покое (а она уже выше всяких разумных пределов), но клянется, что сделает жилье более гостеприимным. Гарри не имеет ни малейшего понятия, что это может значить. А потом он приходит и обнаруживает больше, как бы, подарков для него, и каждый снабжен стикером. Чертова тонна клубники и бананов, потому что Гарри как-то упомянул, что одержим свежими фруктами. Стопка DVD с романтическими комедиями, в половине из которых играет Луи. Несколько CD Элтона Джона и всего такого для создания учебной атмосферы.  
  
А потом он идет в спальню и находит… еще больше сюрпризов. Сексуального характера.  
  
_Не пролей!!_ – написано на тюбике с очень дорогой смазкой. _Начинай медленно!_ – на анальной пробке.  
  
И это так невероятно странно, но вполне согласуется с жестоким чувством юмора Луи.  
  
Вообще-то, Гарри не планирует использовать вышеозначенные предметы, раз уж это розыгрыш, то он выше этого, но… В одном из этих DVD Луи появляется голышом. Он _трахает Эзра Миллера_ в этом фильме. А Гарри в его доме, где все им пахнет, и на кровати шелковые простыни, и так, черт побери, легко представлять, как _Луи_ пользуется этим набором. Как он смачивает свои тонкие пальцы и проскальзывает ими внутрь по одному, пока им не завладевает нетерпение, пока он не начинает хныкать и растягивать себя для пробки. Чтобы растянуть удовольствие. Или чтобы дождаться кого-то. Того, кто сможет заполнить его по-настоящему.  
  
Гарри, честно, не планировал использовать сюрпризы. Дерьмо случается.  
  
А потом ему приходится бежать в круглосуточный Tesco, чтобы заменить смазку, потому что мысль о том, что Луи узнает, чем он тут занимался, вызывает настоящую тошноту. С часу ночи до трех происходит стирка простыней. С трех до четырех – запугивание Пушистика, чтобы тот никогда не посмел проболтаться ни одной живой душе, просто на тот случай, если он что-нибудь слышал. С пяти до одиннадцати – беспокойный сон.  
  
Но зато на этот раз Гарри успевает принять душ и приготовить завтрак до прихода Луи.  
  
\- Милый, я дома! – выкрикивает тот преувеличенно сладким голосом и идет на кухню. Притворяется, что поправляет галстук (наушники), и бросает портфель (кепку) на кухонную стойку, а потом заявляет: - Восхитительно выглядишь, куколка, - и наклоняется вперед, чтобы чмокнуть Гарри в щеку.  
  
На протяжении всего этого спектакля Гарри остается удивительно неподвижным. Он пытается саботировать игру Луи только после поцелуя, заставляя того ахнуть:  
  
\- Серьезно? Мы женаты всего две минуты, а ты уже пытаешься избавиться от меня, заполучив все деньги?  
  
\- Нет, придурок, я охочусь за твоим котом, - поправляет Гарри, вздергивая подбородок.  
  
Луи закатывает глаза, и, должно быть, только после этого замечает, чем занят Гарри, потому что снова приближается, чуть ли не приклеиваясь к нему. Луи теплый и вкусно пахнет, а Гарри по глупости растягивал себя прошлой ночью в этом доме.  
  
\- Что это?  
  
\- Вафли?  
  
Луи хмурится, подозрительно разглядывая продукт.  
  
\- Ты _готовишь_ вафли?  
  
\- Ну, да, - Луи поднимает на него полный сомнения взгляд. – Что? Это же у тебя дома есть вафельница.  
  
А теперь Луи по-настоящему шокирован.  
  
\- У меня есть вафельница?  
  
\- А ты не знал?  
  
\- Друг, это место обставлял Найл два года назад. Я знаю только, где хранится пиво. – Гарри открывает было рот, чтобы съязвить по этому поводу, но Луи мастерски его перебивает: - Но речь не об этом. Речь о том, что ты умеешь готовить вафли.  
  
Гарри пожимает плечами и возвращается к нарезанию фруктов.  
  
\- Это занимает всего каких-то полчаса. А раз уж ты накупил бананов и клубники, я подумал, что ты не откажешься от вкусного завтрака?  
  
Луи молчит несколько секунд.  
  
\- Я абсолютно уверен, что не покупал взбитые сливки.  
  
\- Хм? – Гарри поднимает голову и находит взглядом чашку, на которую таращится Луи. – А, да, я ходил в Tesco вечером и купил сливок. Решил, что раз уж мы будем есть, почему бы не сделать что-нибудь шикарное?  
  
\- Зачем ты ходил… погоди, ты _сделал_ взбитые сливки? Как их вообще можно сделать?  
  
Гарри открывает и закрывает рот несколько раз. А потом отвечает очень осторожно:  
  
\- Просто… взбить… сливки?  
  
Луи удивляет его, чувствительно похлопав по спине и воскликнув:  
  
\- Гениально! Мне стоит оставить тебя себе.  
  
Потом, естественно, усаживается на кухонную стойку и зачерпывает крем двумя пальцами, тут же запихивая их в рот. И обсасывает. И прикрывает глаза, и стонет.  
  
Гарри чуть не отрезает себе пальцы. Он кладет нож и насильно отбирает у Луи чашку. Луи грустно хлопает ресницами, все еще не выпуская пальцы изо рта. Гарри ругается и запихивает чашку на холодильник, незаметно прислоняясь лбом к его холодной дверце.  
  
\- Крем даже не получился. Его нужно либо есть сразу, либо убирать в холодильник. Я хреново распределяю время.  
  
\- Что бы ты ни говорил, это не сделает тебя менее идеальным, - заявляет Луи, подталкивая ногой бедро Гарри. Он все еще восседает на стойке. На секунду он напоминает Гарри Пушистика.  
  
\- Сомневаюсь, - отзывается Гарри.  
  
Луи с серьезным выражением лица качает головой.  
  
\- Нет, на самом деле. Я прихожу домой и обнаруживаю парня в спортивных штанах, готовящего мне вафли со взбитыми сливками, клубникой и бананами. Ты настолько хороший, насколько это возможно, Гарри Стайлс.  
  
Проблема с Луи в том, что Гарри никогда не может определить, шутит он или говорит серьезно. Ситуация из разряда: «парень, который кричал: "пробка в заднице"»****.  
  
\- Я тебе говорил, что в морозилке есть мороженое?  
  
Луи улыбается.  
  
\- Я тебя люблю.  
  
Гарри только качает головой.  
  
\- Звездным актерам так мало нужно для счастья, честное слово.  
  
\- Это правда, - отвечает Луи и хлопает в ладоши. – Давай уже, все готово?  
  
\- Одна уже остывает на тарелке вон там, а вторая, почти готовая, в вафельнице. Хочешь помочь с фруктами?  
  
Гарри шевелит бровями, чтобы выглядеть убедительней.  
  
\- Нет. Но я помогу.  
  
Луи отказывается слезать со стойки, так что Гарри приходится пододвинуть к нему разделочную доску с маленьким ножом.  
  
Несколько минут они работают в тишине, и Гарри размышляет, стоит ли сделать еще взбитых сливок, а потом Луи вздыхает и спрашивает:  
  
\- Ты не чувствуешь себя виноватым, расчленяя бананы?  
  
Он укладывает фрукт себе на колени, как будто громкой и отчетливой фразы было недостаточно. Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Ты идиот.  
  
Луи в ответ запускает бананом Гарри в лицо. Так что Гарри тоже швыряет в него свой.  
  
С двенадцати до двух они заняты битвой на фруктах и сытным завтраком, а потом отрубаются в гостиной. Между ними спит огромный толстый кот. Гарри вполне может к этому привыкнуть.  
  
***  
  
Проблема отсутствия календаря заключается в том, что Гарри не может отслеживать назначенное Луи время. Ну, есть и другие проблемы, разумеется. Например, пропущенные дни рождения и экзамены, ну и все такое, но в основном Луи. (Сейчас уже кажется, что все в мире крутится вокруг Луи.)  
  
И вот Луи однажды звонит ему и спрашивает:  
  
\- Эй, ты свободен в эти выходные?  
  
И Гарри приходится отвечать:  
  
\- Вообще-то, я работаю в другом месте.  
  
На том конце связи повисает длинная пауза. Такое случается впервые. Гарри отказывает Луи, и Луи становится мертвецки тихим.  
  
\- Правда? – переспрашивает он с опасными нотками в голосе.  
  
\- Ну, ага. Я беру другие заказы.  
  
\- У кого?  
  
Гарри кусает губу.  
  
\- Эм, я не уверен, что должен говорить?..  
  
Он вроде как ожидает, что Луи фыркнет или скажет что-нибудь грубое по поводу привилегированных котоняней для знаменитостей, но тот просто заявляет:  
  
\- Да ладно тебе, малыш, мы же настоящие друзья, разве нет? Мы завтракаем вместе каждую неделю.  
  
Гарри свалял дурака, и теперь ему стыдно.  
  
\- Ладно. Это Лиам Пейн. Знаешь, он…  
  
\- А, Пейно! – перебивает его Луи с энтузиазмом, что полностью противоречит недавнему безучастному тону. – Я тебе перезвоню!  
  
Он бросает трубку раньше, чем Гарри успевает ответить. Странно, но так похоже на Луи.  
  
\- Ты знал, что Луи Томлинсон – сумасшедший? – спрашивает он у Гарфилда. Кот громко мяукает, и Гарри продолжает гладить его шерстку. Он даже не удивлен, что Луи знает Лиама Пейна. Он, наверное, уже успел поводиться с питомцами всех знаменитостей из компашки Зейна.  
  
Ход его мыслей прерывает звонок от Луи. Гарри вслепую принимает вызов, продолжая чесать Гарфилда.  
  
\- Ну, ты перенес свою премьеру ради повышения моих навыков обращения с бананами?  
  
\- Эм… Что? – растерянно, но отважно отзывается _Лиам Пейн_ , и, о боже, _это не тот знаменитый мультимиллионер_.  
  
\- Прости, прости, пожалуйста, я перепутал тебя кое с кем, ох, черт, - выпаливает Гарри, задыхаясь. Он абсолютно уверен, что сейчас его уволят первый раз в жизни.  
  
Лиам Пейн только фыркает.  
  
\- С Томмо?  
  
Гарри утыкается лицом в спину Гарфилда.  
  
\- Может быть…  
  
Лиам Пейн громко хохочет.  
  
\- Это шикарно. Теперь мне есть чем его дразнить. Вообще-то, я звоню, чтобы отменить запись.  
  
Если бы у Гарри был календарь, его пришлось бы конкретно перечеркать. А так он просто соглашается со всем, что говорит Лиам Пейн, и звонит Луи в ту же секунду, как сбрасывает предыдущий вызов.  
  
\- Угадай, что? – начинает он. – _Удивительно_ , но мои выходные только что освободились.  
  
\- Вау, удивительно! – поддакивает Луи, ничем не выдавая себя. – Значит, в пятницу в семь? Ты видел шоу Ронни Корбетта про животных?  
  
\- Ты же помнишь, с кем разговариваешь, правда?  
  
\- Видишь? Ты идеален.  
  
Гарри закатывает глаза.  
  
\- Знаешь, тебе не нужно все время повторять это только ради того, чтобы я тебя не ограбил.  
  
\- Не хочу оставлять даже крохотного шанса. У меня тут много компромата. Мне, правда, очень нужно бежать, прости. Эль звонит. Увидимся в пятницу.  
  
Луи снова поспешно бросает трубку. А у Гарри возникает странное чувство от упоминания имени Элеанор. Ему было слишком страшно ее загуглить, так что теперь она стала просто абстрактной девушкой без лица, которая ассоциируется с Луи. Гарри прижимает Гарфилда к груди сильнее.  
  
***  
  
На этой неделе Луи в Калифорнии, а Пушистик у его мамы в Донкастере, и Гарри так скучает, что это просто нелепо. А еще ему нечем заняться. И в итоге он начинает отслеживать каждый шаг Луи через Тамблер и Твиттер всеми мыслимыми способами. Потом Джемма называет его отчаявшимся придурком, и Гарри бросает это занятие. Но затем Луи твиттит что-то о том, что скучает по коту, и Гарри сдается.  
  
***  
  
Луи звонит ему сразу, как оказывается в Лондоне, вопя что-то о кризисе во взаимопонимании с мамой, в результате которого Пушистик оказывается один дома до конца недели. Гарри не задает вопросов, он соглашается, как только Луи… ну, как только Луи говорит «привет», потому что Гарри в отчаянии. Даже если Луи не будет рядом следующие три дня, он приедет позже. Гарри может чахнуть от тоски в своей хреновой студенческой квартирке или в роскошном пентхаусе Луи. Выбор очевиден.  
  
Итак, Гарри не ожидает увидеть Луи, когда открывает входную дверь. И он абсолютно не ожидает, что застанет Луи дремлющим перед телевизором в одних боксерах и футболке с музыкальной группой, которая…  
  
\- Это… Это моя?  
  
Луи подскакивает и разворачивает голову почти на сто восемьдесят градусов, потом замечает Гарри и падает обратно на диван.  
  
\- Что? – спрашивает он, пытаясь проморгаться после сна.  
  
Гарри даже не старается сделать вид, будто не пялится.  
  
\- Твоя футболка. Эта футболка. Которая на тебе.  
  
Луи растерянно опускает взгляд вниз и натягивает ткань, чтобы рассмотреть принт на ней, обнажая при этом подтянутый живот и боксеры, которые совсем не оставляют простора для воображения. Если бы у Гарри не было по коту в каждой руке, он бы взмахнул ими от избытка чувств. Почему звездный актер-натурал продолжает дразнить его своим членом? (Ладно, это случилось всего один раз. Зато какой.)  
  
Когда Луи опускает футболку, лучше не становится, потому что он утопает в ней. Ну, она не была Гарри в обтяжку, а плечи Луи еще уже, чем у него, но на Луи эта футболка смотрится во много раз лучше.  
  
\- Ага, думаю, так и есть, - небрежно бросает Луи. – Ты оставил ее, когда был здесь последний раз.  
  
И никаких дальнейших объяснений о том, как футболка оказалась на Луи. Гарри просто… сглатывает и принимает все, как есть.  
  
\- Ну, хорошо, - произносит он. В горле все еще сухо. Чертова футболка висит на Луи, открывая тату в виде надписи и волосы на груди, и ключицы. Совсем ничего не хорошо.  
  
\- Не стой там столбом. Отпусти котов и обними нас.  
  
\- Ладно.  
  
Гарри неловко плетется к дивану и наклоняется, оставаясь на безопасном расстоянии от Луи, чтобы сократить контакт до минимального, даже когда они будут обниматься. Это пугающе приятно: просто прикасаться, вдыхать его запах. Вот они – постоянно трогают друг друга, хотя это, на самом деле, ничего не значит. Им просто комфортно друг с другом.  
  
Луи привстает, чтобы притянуть Гарри ближе и обнять крепче, чуть не роняя его на себя и вынуждая опереться ногой о край дивана. К счастью, Гарри не попадает коленом Луи по яйцам, но находится в опасной близости. Луи не отпускает его, не смотря на то, что они вот-вот потеряют равновесие. В конце концов Гарри оказывается на его коленях.  
  
Гарри не думает об отчетливых очертаниях члена Луи, или о его мускулистых бедрах, или… о чем-нибудь еще. Не думает. Он просто вдыхает запах Луи.  
  
\- Скучал по тебе, - бормочет он. Честность – лучшая политика.  
  
\- Я тоже, малыш.  
  
Вероятно, Луи – самый лучший врун в истории, но он может быть откровенным с Гарри. Это мило.  
  
Сопливый момент быстро прерывают кошки, запрыгнувшие на диван и принимающиеся царапать ногу Гарри, наверное, от ревности. Луи больше никак не показывает своих эмоций, слегка отталкивая Гарри и подхватывая Джерри.  
  
\- Привет, девочка. Как ты?  
  
Она мяукает. Скорее всего, вскоре она расцарапает Луи лицо, но Гарри не хочет его об этом предупреждать, потому что мечтает, чтобы этот момент никогда не заканчивался.  
  
\- Что _ты_ здесь делаешь? – спрашивает ее Луи, широко улыбаясь.  
  
Гарри слишком очарован, чтобы ответить, и он не реагирует, пока Луи не переводит на него взгляд.  
  
\- Вообще-то, я не ожидал, что она действительно расскажет. В этой квартире может находиться только одна сумасшедшая кошка.  
  
Гарри не принимает это за оскорбление.  
  
\- Эм, помнишь, ты попросил меня приехать на три дня, потому что твоя мама… что-то там, я, на самом деле, не слушал.  
  
Глаза Луи широко распахиваются.  
  
\- Ох, черт побери, я же в итоге отменил эту фигню! Не могу поверить, что забыл тебе сообщить!  
  
Гарри тоже не может поверить. Он всерьез на какую-то долю секунды сомневается в словах Луи. Иногда ему приходится напоминать себе, что Луи – актер.  
  
\- Но, слушай, я в любом случае тебе заплачу. И ты можешь, ну, остаться? Пушистику пришлось иметь дело с четырьмя маленькими девочками в течении целой недели. Думаю, он обрадуется компании котов.  
  
Что ж.  
  
\- Ладно, да. Где он?  
  
\- Черт, если бы я знал. Я пропускаю премьеру Аббатства Даунтон.  
  
Гарри тыкает Луи в плечо.  
  
\- Обманщик. Ты почти спал, когда я пришел.  
  
\- Ну, я _собирался_ его смотреть. Ты смотришь?  
  
_Нет_.  
  
\- Конечно.  
  
\- Нет, не смотришь.  
  
_Черт_. Иногда Гарри приходится напоминать себе, что он – не актер.  
  
\- Я посмотрю его с тобой.  
  
Луи испускает протяжный страдальческий вздох.  
  
\- Ты не можешь просто так посмотреть первую серию _четвертого_ сезона, ты что, ненормальный?  
  
\- Вот увидишь, я сориентируюсь!  
  
В глазах Луи загорается блеск.  
  
\- Конечно, после того, как мы посмотрим первые три сезона сегодня.  
  
Гарри сглатывает. Несмотря на то, что они теперь «настоящие друзья», и что за последние три месяца он провел больше ночей здесь, чем в своей квартире, он никогда еще не оставался с Луи на ночь.  
  
\- Ладно, давай. Подожди, где кошки?  
  
Луи качает головой и откидывается назад на диване, чтобы закинуть ноги на колени Гарри, тем самым поймав его в ловушку.  
  
\- Это же кошки, они переживут одну ночь без постоянного внимания.  
  
_Тогда зачем ты каждый раз меня нанимаешь? Чтобы пытать?_  
  
Он даже не спрашивает.  
  
Первая ночь проходит обыкновенно: они не ложатся спать до тех пор, пока могут, а потом скидывают котов (которым стало скучно, и которые присоединились к их посиделкам и были милашками) и идут каждый в свою спальню. Гарри просыпается раньше Луи и начинает готовить завтрак, потому что Луи был занят рекламой всю неделю и, наверное, отвратительно питался. После чего Гарри собирается уйти домой, но потом Луи выходит, одетый в другую футболку Гарри, а завтрак плавно перетекает в ланч, и они так и не дошли до четвертого сезона, так что им приходится вернуться обратно на шикарный диван. Тогда Гарри решает, что пойдет домой до темноты, но «Давай, еще одну серию» превращается в «Автобусы еще ходят? Нет, уже нет. Помассируй мне ногу». И он клянется, что уедет на такси, но Джерри забирается на Пушистика, и это _так очаровательно_ , что Гарри не может их разлучить. Так что они с Луи снова засиживаются допоздна, на этот раз играя с кошками, снимая видео, выкладывая фотографии в твиттер и хохоча друг другу в шею в попытках продемонстрировать, как нужно делать пирамиду, надеясь, что кошки – достаточно разумный вид, чтобы смотреть и повторять.  
  
На следующее утро Гарри просыпается с похмельем, а Луи уже на кухне, снова в трусах и слишком большой футболке. Зрелище настолько ошеломляющее, что Гарри требуется секунда, чтобы осознать, что именно он видит.  
  
\- Ты делаешь завтрак?  
  
Луи оборачивается с огромной улыбкой во все тридцать два зуба.  
  
\- Ты не единственный кулинарный гений в этих отношениях, Гарольд. Я докажу тебе, что тоже превосходно умею жарить.  
  
\- А оно должно поджариваться до угольков?  
  
После этого замечания Луи ругается, чуть не подпалив себе пальцы, и обвиняет Гарри в том, что завтрак не удался. Гарри только целует подушечки его пальцев и принимается за приготовление яичницы.  
  
\- Займись чаем, солнце.  
  
\- Не надо меня опекать, - фыркает Луи, запрыгивая на кухонную стойку, болтая ногами и дуясь.  
  
Гарри не может устоять и наклоняется, чтобы чмокнуть его в нос, только чтобы посмотреть, как Луи раздраженно морщится – точь-в-точь как Пушистик. Ему хочется выложить и это в твиттер. Но люди могут не так понять, так что…  
  
Наконец на четвертые сутки он уходит, не взяв ни пенни. И не забрав футболки. Он клянется, что привыкнет к такому Луи… однажды. Он научится контролировать мышцы лица, свои неуклюжие ноги, глупый смех и немилосердный стояк. И Луи никогда не узнает, что Гарри уже в него влюблен.

 

***

 

\- Кажется, я влюбился, - хрипло шепчет он.  
  
\- Как? – глазами спрашивает Гарфилд. У него очень выразительные глаза для кота.  
  
\- Это просто случилось, - говорит Гарри, пожимая плечами.  
  
Гарфилд отвечает вылизыванием собственной задницы. Гарри не понимает, что это значит.  
  
***  
  
Наступает пятница, и Луи дает Гарри очень специфичные инструкции:  
  
\- Собирай вещи минимум на пару дней, не бери кошек и надень что-нибудь симпатичное.  
  
Гарри просто подчиняется, как обычно и бывает, когда дело касается Луи.  
  
Гарри оставляет кошек Эду (да, он дружит с Эдом Шираном _и_ с Луи Томлинсоном, вообще-то, он всем обязан Зейну) и надевает самые узкие черные джинсы и рубашку с пуговицами внизу на воротнике, которую он оставляет наполовину расстегнутой. Напоследок он пользуется своим самым фруктовым лосьоном после бритья и зачесывает челку наверх. Он полагает, что выглядит симпатично.  
  
На этот раз он ожидает застать Луи дома, когда приедет, потому что тому обычно доставляет удовольствие наблюдать, как осуществляются его злобные планы. Если что и вызывает удивление, так это дорожка из чего-то, что оказывается лепестками роз, ведущая из прихожей в столовую.  
  
\- Эм, Лу? – зовет Гарри, по больше части испытывая растерянность.  
  
\- Я здесь! – кричит Луи с кухни. – Иди к столу, я скоро буду!  
  
И Гарри идет вслед за лепестками, осторожничая, чтобы не наступить на них.  
  
\- Пушистик подрался с кустом роз или что?  
  
\- Нет, он у Зейна, - громко отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри оступается и оборачивается к кухне, где, судя по звукам, суетится Луи. Он должен спросить. Это вполне логичный вопрос.  
  
_Тогда зачем я здесь?_  
  
Он закусывает губу и идет дальше. Они всегда ели в гостиной или на кухне, так что столовую Гарри видел только мельком. А теперь, когда он в ней оказывается, он снова таращится по сторонам. Стол накрыт, как в ресторане: накрахмаленная красная скатерть, два изящных винных бокала, свеча посередине и разбросанные вокруг лепестки. Гарри совершенно точно не помнит _этого_.  
  
Не найдя себе лучшего занятия, Гарри садится, расправляет салфетку и расстилает себе на колени. А потом до него доходит.  
  
\- Лу, ты… как бы… _готовишь_?  
  
А потом в столовую входит Луи с огромным блюдом изумительно пахнущей пасты в руках. Гарри знает, что должен помочь, или хотя бы предложить свою помощь, но он прирастает к стулу. Когда Луи сказал ему симпатично одеться, у него не звякнул в сознании ни один предупредительный колокольчик. Он и предположить не мог, что Луи окажется в идеально подходящих ему джинсах и белом свитере, таком большом, что ему пришлось закатать рукава до локтей, обнажая самые новые татуировки. Его волосы как будто растрепаны ветром - на самом деле идеально уложены в стиле небрежности, а руки сжимают тарелку с вегетарианской едой. _Это просто случилось._  
  
Наконец Луи опускает блюдо на стол, тяжело дыша и вытирая лоб, однако тут же спохватывается и быстро поправляет челку.  
  
\- Спасибо за помощь, ты… - слова застревают у него в горле, когда он замечает застывшего в чопорной позе Гарри. Глаза Луи расширяются. – Господи, Гарри, я сказал тебе одеться симпатично, а не так, будто ты секунду назад сошел с подиума.  
  
Гарри смеется и отмахивается.  
  
\- Ты сам это сделал?  
  
\- Ты слетел с катушек? – интересуется Луи, двигая блюдо до тех пор, пока оно не оказывается точно между двумя тарелками. Каким-то чудом ему удается не сбить ни свечу, ни бокалы. У него действительно хорошо получается. Но его рукава раскатываются до самых костяшек пальцев. И Гарри хочет трахнуть Луи, не снимая этот свитер. Он полагает, что это вполне возможно. Хотя, может быть, придется немного задрать ткань, чтобы прикусить живот и выступающие тазовые косточки, прежде чем сделать минет.  
  
Гарри отдергивает себя и смотрит Луи в лицо, когда тот продолжает:  
  
\- Это заранее приготовил Найл. Вообще-то, это как бы паста.  
  
\- Найл Хоран приготовил для тебя свежую пасту?  
  
\- Для нас, - поправляет Луи, наконец садясь напротив Гарри.  
  
Итак, они симпатично одеты, стол накрыт как для гурманов и никаких зверушек поблизости. Если это какая-то шуточка Луи, Гарри надеется, что они еще не подошли к ее кульминации. Внезапно он начинает нервничать, ладони становятся мокрыми. Ему непривычно находиться рядом с Луи, когда нет кошек.  
  
\- Что ж, это романтический ужин по всем правилам, да? – неловко произносит он, вымучивая улыбку.  
  
\- Да, - невозмутимо отзывается Луи, раскладывая еду по тарелкам.  
  
К этому моменту Гарри уже в таком состоянии, что наливает себе очень много вина. Они чокаются. Едят. Разговаривают. Наугад мимолетно прикасаются друг к другу лодыжками или кончиками пальцев. Гарри уже знает множество фактов о Луи, но в этой обстановке все ощущается немного по-другому. И хоть Гарри и понимает, что это не свидание, но его сердце все равно бешено колотится, и он почти все время краснеет, и каждый раз, как отблески от пламени свечи падают на ресницы Луи, у Гарри перехватывает дыхание.  
  
Когда он уже почти уверен, что вот-вот грохнется в обморок, они наконец заканчивают ужин. Гарри поглаживает живот и нахально спрашивает:  
  
\- Что у нас на десерт?  
  
Луи на полном серьезе отвечает:  
  
\- Найл сделал банановый сплит.  
  
\- Мой любимый! Рассчитываешь на удачную ночь? – интересуется Гарри, улыбаясь.  
  
Луи практически убивает его взглядом и говорит:  
  
\- Рассчитываю.  
  
Гарри пытается рассмеяться, чтобы свести все к шутке, но получается только хрип.  
  
\- Хорошо.  
  
  
**Поворот Событий:**  
  
Луи издает самый отчаянный звук, известный человечеству, порывисто сбрасывает салфетку на пол, вскакивает, роняя со стола бокал, обходит стол, осторожно кладет ладонь на затылок Гарри и _целует его_.  
  
Глаза Гарри распахиваются, но перед ними предстает только размытое изображение _целующего его Луи_ , так что он просто зажмуривается. Зато открывает рот, и Луи одобрительно мычит, запутываясь пальцами в кудряшках и _продолжая поцелуй_. Мозг Гарри перепрыгивает с полного бездействия к _черт-господи-боже-мой_.  
  
Когда они разлепляются, Гарри отважно выпаливает:  
  
\- Какого х*я? - Хотя его голос ломается.  
  
Луи немного отстраняется, но не выпускает волосы Гарри. Наверное, ему не удобно стоять так нагнувшись. Гарри бы с удовольствием предложил ему свои колени.  
  
\- Вполне определенного, - отвечает Луи.  
  
Гарри отчаянно пытается собрать мысли.  
  
\- Но Элеанор?  
  
Луи выгибает бровь.  
  
\- Каким боком это касается моего личного секретаря?  
  
_Оу. Хм._  
  
\- Я думал, что ты – натурал.  
  
Луи из потрясенного превращается в хохочущего за две секунды.  
  
\- Я же… я говорил… _я трахнул Эзра Миллера в Up All Night_!  
  
\- Ты же актер, Луи. А я не вешаю ярлыки на всех подряд.  
  
Луи отпускает его волосы, чтобы шлепнуть по макушке.  
  
\- Но мы спали и в реальной жизни. Черт побери, мы с Зейном трахались где-то месяца два!  
  
И тысяча обезьянок наконец-то заканчивает набирать шекспировскую пьесу, поросята летят на свободу, а Тейлор Свифт снова сходится со своим бывшем парнем навсегда-навсегда-навсегда. Гарри ахает.  
  
\- Ты трахался с _Зейном_ и думаешь, что я поверю, будто тебя интересую _я_?  
  
Луи снова награждает его шлепком по лбу.  
  
\- Да я добивался тебя целую вечность, ты издеваешься? Ты думаешь, я просто так оставил на видном месте свою пробку?  
  
Ну, это было немного странно.  
  
\- И порно?  
  
\- _Джордж Майкл_ , - напоминает ему Луи, скрещивая руки на груди.  
  
Гарри пытается собрать все кусочки головоломки. Задумчиво закусывает губу и вспоминает, что Луи только что его целовал, а потом неожиданно его озаряет:  
  
\- И мои футболки?  
  
К его удивлению, Луи смущенно уставляется в пол.  
  
\- Вообще-то это была ошибка в моих планах. Они просто пахли тобой.  
  
Сердце Гарри выбивает барабанную дробь, он бросается вперед и снова целует Луи. Когда он поднимается в полный рост, приходит его очередь слегка наклоняться, но его руки так естественно обхватывают бедра Луи, а изящные пальцы Луи опять впутываются в кудри Гарри. Их поцелуй глубокий и заставляющий задыхаться, и Луи едва слышно шепчет:  
  
\- Ох, черт, ты такой высокий.  
  
И, да, Гарри, может быть, очень медленный. И рассеянный. И нелогичный. Но еще он может быть целеустремленным, напористым и нахальным. Поэтому он немного приседает и осторожно поднимает Луи. Ему приходится чуть-чуть отступить назад, и он заметно запинается, но это стоит тихого потрясенного вздоха Луи и того, как правильно обвиваются его ноги вокруг талии Гарри.  
  
У Гарри кружится голова, он опьянен вином и Луи, в буквальном смысле слова находящимся у него в руках. Может быть, он медленный и не обладает идеальной координацией, но он точно выиграл главные гонки в своей жизни.  
  
***  
  
Гарри наивно собирал вещи только на два дня, но поскольку в квартире Луи валяется множество его шмоток, он с легкостью может остаться еще на целый год. Также не малую роль играет то, что большую часть времени он проводит голышом. (Не смотря на вспышку откровенности прошлой ночью, Луи все еще отрицает, что ныкал одежду Гарри. Сам Гарри уверен, что с помощью качественного минета сможет вырвать это признание.)  
  
И хотя недостатка в одежде он не испытывает, к воскресенью у них заканчивается еда. Поскольку ни один из них не горит желанием вылезать из постели или выходить из дома, Луи звонит Зейну и просит, чтобы тот привез кота обратно и, ой, «а не мог бы ты захватить еды на вынос? И еще заскочить к Эду Ширану и забрать оттуда пару кошек?»  
  
Удивительно, но Зейн – он инопланетный робот, не иначе, - появляется ровно через два часа со всем необходимым. А вместе с ним в квартиру врывается ураган из взволнованных, лезущих обниматься кошек, и Гарри вынужден признать, что не слушает жалобы расставляющего на кухне еду Зейна. Он слишком занят кошками, которые трутся мордочками о его ноги, умоляя их погладить.  
  
Они зависают с Зейном минут на двадцать. Если словом «зависают» можно описать то, как Гарри играет с кошками, пытаясь не воображать сценарий, в котором Луи и Зейн оказываются вместе. Он умудряется заметить, что Зейн не особенно удивлен тем фактом, что Гарри и Луи сошлись (потому что сам сводил их _столько времени_ ). Луи все еще сокрушается, что не трахнул Гарри раньше, а Зейн считает, что они «отвратительны» и что ему нужно «сваливать отсюда, пока я не задохнулся от этих милостей-пушистостей».  
  
А потом они остаются впятером.  
  
И это здорово. Они снова лежат перед телевизором. Пушистик и Джерри дрыхнут на груди у Луи уже спустя две секунды, так что Гарри приходится выбирать: смотреть «Доктора Кто» или развлекать Гарфилда. Этот вечер похож на любой другой, только теперь Гарри может наклониться и поцеловать Луи, когда пожелает, что означает – всегда.  
  
Он так и делает, и они передвигают кошек, чтобы теперь Гарри лежал на груди Луи. Они обнимаются, а когда идут спать, оставляют дверь открытой и просыпаются с кошками на подушках. Гарри готовит завтрак и ставит кошачьи миски на кухонную стойку, чтобы они могли поесть все вместе.  
  
А что касается случайностей, Гарри думает, что тут он определенно добился невероятного успеха.

**Author's Note:**

> *Здесь имеет место непереводимая игра слов. Луи спрашивает, неужели у Гарри на телефоне snuff films, что означает: игровое кино с показом настоящего убийства, подлинных сцен насилия или порнографии. А Гарри отвечает, что там fluff films – девчачьи, слезливые и милые романтические фильмы. Игра слов строится на схожести звучания snuff – fluff.  
> **Не удивляйтесь такому пожеланию: фраза «Break a leg» (сломай ногу) переводится как «ни пуха, ни пера», такое своеобразное пожелание удачи, но мне пришлось перевести тут дословно, чтобы следующая реплика Луи имела смысл.  
> ***i'm in love with you and all your little teas - обыгрывается фраза из песни Little Things.  
> ****"boy who cried butt plug" – отсылка к сказке про мальчика, который все время кричал "Волк!", поэтому когда волк появился по-настоящему, никто не пришел к нему на помощь. Только в данном случае "волка" заменила "пробка в заднице"


End file.
